Speciale
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: “Speciale” si ripete tra sé, non sa come altro indicare quel che sa fare, che gli viene così naturale, da dentro, da sempre. Sa fare del male a chi gliene fa, ma sa farlo in modo speciale. Diverso dal resto delle persone che lo circondano.


Girare per i corridoi freddi e rumorosi non è divertente.

Al posto di una normale casa, comoda accogliente, comunque personale o personalizzata, stare in un orfanotrofio, dove ci sono solo pianti, urla, freddo, solitudine, indifferenza, e alienazione, non è affatto divertente.

Nel giorno del proprio compleanno poi, quando tutti festeggiano… altro.

Alienante, doloroso, ci si sente male.

Si è uno fra tanti, uno fra centinaia di disgraziati. Mentre il mondo, fuori di lì, è felice, o almeno può tentare di esserlo.

Ha una possibilità di esserlo.

Lì in quel posto no, è tutt'altra cosa: lì c' è chi il marchio della disgrazia se lo porta dentro, segnato a fuoco nell'anima.

E se l'anima è già marcata e rovinata da altri, che vuoi che sia strapparla per rabbia, o per dolore? Nulla è peggio dell'indifferenza, della mancanza di ogni cosa. Soprattutto quando si sente che, in qualche modo, si è speciali.

"Speciale"

Sì diciamolo, Tom è speciale, e molto, e non è nemmeno tanto ipocrita, buonista, o ingenuo da non ammetterlo a sé stesso.

"Speciale" si ripete tra sé, non sa come altro indicare quel che sa fare, che gli viene così naturale, da dentro, da sempre.

Sa fare del male a chi gliene fa, ma sa farlo in modo speciale. Diverso dal resto delle persone che lo circondano. Adulti e bambini. Sa colpire il punto giusto, il punto più doloroso.

Certo: lui conosce il dolore, l'umiliazione, la sofferenza, lo schifo, conosce tutto, li riconosce negli altri e lì, dove fa più male, agisce. Inesorabilmente, intelligentemente, rabbiosamente.

Forte, vendicativo.

Sa odiare fino in fondo, senza paure e senza remore.

Sa fare cose.

Cose speciali. Che nessuno sa fare, ha potere sulle cose, sugli animali, sulle persone. Potere, controllo sì e molto, e sa anche gestire questo potere.

Parlare con i serpenti. Quello è molto bello, perché sono gli unici con cui può parlare sinceramente, con cui vuol parlare sinceramente.

Ma non solo.

Sa comandare gli oggetti, sa manovrare la mente degli animali, sa soggiogare le persone.

Intelligente sì, ma c' è qualcosa di più.

È speciale.

"Tom, dimmi, cosa hai fatto nella grotta coi tuoi amici? Come ci siete arrivati? Perché sono così spaventati" gli diceva continuamente la signora Cole, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri privati. Era stato richiamato ancora una volta per qualcosa che aveva fatto, certo, ma nessuno poteva sapere come.

E lo aveva richiamato in ufficio proprio la direttrice, quella che più di tutti ce l'aveva con lui. "Perché vai in giro da solo per Londra Tom? Sai che non hai il permesso, sei troppo piccolo per certe cose, come puoi essere così… così…"

Tom guardava la vecchia signora con occhi scuri, diffidenti, indagatori, protetti da ciglia folte e nere, era imbronciato: non amava i rimproveri.

Le domande, le prediche, lo facevano arrabbiare. Specie con chi non si meritava di fargliele: chi era, dopotutto, quella donna per lui? Nessuno.

Lui aveva imparato a cavarsela solo.

E ora nessuno doveva frenarlo.

Pensando che, dopotutto, aveva portato la bambina nella grotta, solo perché voleva baciare una femmina in santa pace, e questo non era di certo un intento crudele, si sentiva irritato del rimprovero. Ma era anche vero che, quando l'altro ragazzino si era immischiato nei suoi affari, e si era unito alla spedizione di sua spontanea volontà, rovinandogli i piani, non aveva trovato nulla di male ad averli entrambi spaventati un po'… ad aver fatto provare loro un po' di quella cosa speciale che lo contraddistingueva da tutti gli altri, che solo lui sapeva fare.

"Non ho fatto niente, nella grotta. Solo un giro vicino al mare, giocavamo soltanto, esploravamo" poi, sospirando pensieroso aveva aggiunto: "non è colpa mia se si spaventano per così poco, non ho fatto nulla di particolare per come la vedo io"

La signora Cole era spazientita, non comprendeva quel bambino, e in un certo senso la inquietava davvero molto. Quasi la spaventava, il suo sguardo, la sua risolutezza, la sua indipendenza, la sua stranezza tanto marcata.

Subito aveva rincarato la dose: "Tom, tu sei malato, qualcosa in te non va. Non puoi essere così, non puoi fare così"

A sentire quelle parole, il ragazzino l'aveva odiata, odiata letteralmente con tutte le sue forze: "Io malato? Io non sono malato! Sono gli altri i codardi! Loro sì che non hanno il coraggio di fare nulla, sperimentare nulla, provare nulla! Io non sono malato!" in quel moto di rabbia, aveva subito sviluppato, nel profondo del suo cuore un forte senso di paura, vendetta, autodifesa, rovina.

E avava agito in fretta, com'era abituato a fare.

Notando una bottiglia di sherry nella stanza della Cole, nella sua mente era apparso un piano, un'idea, un modo per far soffrire chi lo stava facendo soffrire.

Bastava guardare negli occhi la Cole, penetrare la sua mente, come faceva con gli animali. Lei di certo non aveva una mente più evoluta, anzi.

Sarebbe bastato quello.

"Allora, come è successo che il coniglio di Billy sia stato ritrovato morto in quel modo?" aveva incalzato la donna.

Tom di rimando inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato e osservandola bene, aveva risposto:

"E io che ne so? Come faccio a saperlo?"

La Cole aveva preso la bottiglia e si era versata da bere, vedendo quel gesto, Tom sorrise in cuor suo: ce la stava davvero facendo. Ancora uno sforzo per insinuarsi meglio nella sua mente e la vecchia sarebbe diventata solo una povera disperata alcolizzata.

"So che lo sai Tom, avevate litigato il giorno prima" altro bicchiere.

"Non so come mi si possa accusare di questa cosa! Non so mica controllare la mente del coniglio! Come avrei fatto altrimenti?" aveva chiesto con fare realmente interessato.

Sfidandola.

La signora Cole, non sapeva come controbattere, la sua mente vagava come manovrata, nel terrore e nella paura.

Di quel bambino?

No, non poteva essere. Era solo un bambino appunto. Altro bicchiere.

Con la consapevolezza che, solo in quel modo sarebbe potuta sopravvivere a tutti i suoi guai, alle brutture della sua vita, ai suoi piccoli, o grandi problemi, aveva bevuto ancora.

Un bicchiere di sherry: una rivalsa, una consolazione. Questo pensava.

"Signora Cole? Ora posso andare?" aveva domandato il ragazzino, ancora sulle difensive.

"Vai Tom, ma ricordati che non finisce qui" ma già non ricordava bene i termini della discussione con quel bambino.

Con quel ragazzino che aveva il diavolo in corpo.

Che faceva paura adesso.

Mentre Tom tornava verso la sua camera, lentamente e pensieroso, lungo corridoi freddi pieni di urla e pianti incessanti, irritanti, si fermò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La pioggia che cadeva su Londra. Da bambino ogni tanto gli capitava di piangere, raramente, e solo durante le giornate piovose, quando le lacrime si confondevano con la pioggia che si faceva ricadere sul viso.

Poche lacrime, tanta pioggia. Ma il sapore salato era facilmente distinguibile quando gli finiva fra le labbra e lui lo assaporava, per ricordarsi di non farlo succedere mai più.

Odiava piangere.

"La vecchia diventerà un' alcolizzata inutile e disperata" stava pensando mentre assaporava l'odore della pioggia: "L'ho voluto io, mi sono insinuato nella sua mente, e l'ho semplicemente voluto. Non è stato difficile"

Aveva imparato un'altra cosa, un'altra cosa che lo rendeva ancora più speciale. Più forte contro chi poteva fargli del male.

E lei gliene aveva fatto molto, di male, aveva detto che era malato, chissà che sarebbe potuto succedere con quella storia del malato… lui era solo un orfano minorenne, ancora solo un bambino, e lei gestiva l'orfanotrofio… no, non le avrebbe permesso di farlo mettere in manicomio, o dove altro di peggio.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirlo, per salvarsi.

Lui avrebbe lottato per continuare ad essere speciale, era l'unica cosa che aveva nella vita, a cui si aggrappava con forza e disperazione, con vivacità e ambizione anche.

Guardava la pioggia incessantemente: "Sarà possibile anche controllare il tempo e gli elementi?" aveva pensato incuriosito. Aprendo la finestra, con questa idea nella mente, si lasciava bagnare dalla pioggia e scompigliare i capelli dal vento, sentendo il freddo pungente sul volto di ragazzino, con l'espressione però affatto ingenua.

"Pioggia vento e tempesta, voglio esprimere un desiderio" aveva sibilato in serpentese "voglio diventare sempre più speciale, più di chiunque altro al mondo, fatemi imparare come si fa"

Poche settimane dopo, avrebbe avuto la sua prima visita in quel posto, la prima persona umana che aveva chiesto di lui: Albus Silente.


End file.
